beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Twisted Tempo 145WD
Twisted Tempo 145WD (known in Japan as Basalt Horogium 145WD) is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It was released on February 19, 2011 in Japan and the Summer of 2011 worldwide. It is owned by Faust. Twisted Tempo is the last addition to the Maximum Series and the Metal Masters toy line. It's gimmick being "Maximum Weight" for it's Fusion Wheel, Twisted. At a total of 50 grams, Twisted is the second heaviest Fusion Wheel ever made. It has become the best Wheel for Defense due to it's weight and it's excellent performance. It was also known as the Beyblade of the main antagonist of Metal Masters, Faust, and is essentially a Forbidden Beyblade. It is one of the beys with the 145WD combination. Fusion Wheel: Twisted *'Weight': 47.84 grams Twisted is the second heaviest Fusion Wheel behind the Diablo Fusion Wheel. Twisted a thick, completely circular Wheel with six sections around it; each section containing six straight ridges. Twisted also features many small spiked ridges lining around the Wheel at an edge at it's top. Inside Twisted, reveals to show a layer of even more ridges going in a circular motion. However, one noticeable thing about Twisted, is that it's inner layer of ridges, are not complete; it collapses to the bottom of Twisted to lose a chunk of metal. This is referred to as "the Spiral Staircase of Death". It is called this due to the ridges' resemblance to staircases, as well as how the gap causes Twisted to become imbalanced. This was intentional so that Twisted would not be unbeatable and invincible. As in performance, Twisted has been called "the King of Defense" due to it's very heavy weight and smooth surface which cancels out recoil. It can also be used in destabilizer combos because of it's ridges, which are designed to deplete the opposing Bey's spin completely before it. It also uses the opposing Beyblade's recoil against it, scoring KO's and grinding out opponents. Twisted's only downside, is it's imbalance created by the Spiral Staircase of Death. This causes Twisted to rock back and forth, somewhat like that of a pendulum. This does not hinder it to a great extent though but it may cause recoil. Other than this, Twisted is a great Fusion Wheel for Defense especially when used with a Metal Face Bolt. Twisted has been to known to have great use for Stamina too. Although Twisted has a terrible Solo-Spin time, it makes up for it due to it's round shape which absorbs impact and creates excellent Defense from attackers. Overall, Twisted is one of the most powerful Fusion Wheels to date. Although it's imbalance is a problem, it still ranks amongst the best Defense-Type Wheels such as Libra, Death and Duo and is the second heaviest Fusion Wheel to date. Attack: 0 - Defense: 6 - Stamina: '''0 Spin Track: 145 *Weight: 1.5 grams 145 is used in some Stamina (as well as most Defense) customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity especially when used with WD/EWD. However, it is vulnerable to low attacking attack types. It is good for a wide range of Attack, Defense, Stamina and Balance Combos. A soli d Defense combo can be made with this track, such as Earth/Basalt/Rock/Counter/Leone/Capricorn/Aries/Libra 145WD/PD/EWD/RS/RSF/MB/RB and a MF-H. It is outclassed by the following: UW145/BD145 (only for Hell/Hades users)/R145/AD145/GB145/DF145/CH120/TH170/230/ED145/TR145/WD145/SW145/C145. '''Attack: 0 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 2 Special Moves *Spiral Death Timewall *Spiral Dimension *Pendulum Drive Reception Twisted Tempo has received very positive reviews. Mainly for it's Fusion Wheel, Twisted, which has been dubbed as "the best Wheel for Defense". Due to Twisted's heavy weight combined with it's ridges to deplete the enemy's spin, this makes Twisted the ultimate Defense-Type Wheel. Although Tempo is only adequate, 145 is outclassed, as well as Twisted having an imbalance are cons, they are only minor when compared to Twisted's impressive performance. WD still contains uses as well, despite new Tips such as CS, RS, and EWD. Overall, Twisted Tempo 145WD is a great Beyblade for Defense, primarily for Twisted. Gallery yhst-40479410507135_2162_141305638.jpg|Hasbro packaging dragonballzcentral_2173_2347814099.jpg|Ricpord Launcher and Assembly Tool TwsitedTempoBox.jpg|Takaar Tomy packaging TwistedTempoBox.jpg|Japanese back packaging TwistedTempo.jpg|Top TwistedTempo2.jpg|Twisted Tempo with Light Launcher V2 TwistedTempo3.jpg DSC_0042.JPG|Top View. DSC_0043.JPG|Side View. DSC_0044.JPG|Bottom View. basaltclockium.jpg|Twisted Tempo 145WD Parts (from SonoKong set) bb104.jpg|Twisted Tempo 145WD 5-02.JPG|Twisted 5-03.JPG|Twisted compared to Libra and Hades 5-10.JPG|Tempo 5-11.JPG|145 and WD 5-13.JPG|Twisted Tempo with a MF2-Heavy HPIM1771.JPG HPIM1814.JPG Striker, Byxis and Tempo.png Twisted.jpg twisted00.jpg bb104 (1).jpg Basalt Horogium.png|Basalt Horogium/Twisted Tempo. basalt.jpg|Part. Trivia *Twisted is one of the two Fusion Wheels with a irregular gap inside. The second is Duo's Core. *Twisted Tempo is the only Beyblade without stickers. Even it's Ripcord Launcher is printed on. *This is the second time 145 and WD have been sold together. The first time was with Earth Eagle/Aquila 145WD and the third was with Kreis Cygnus 145WD. *SonoKong's Tempo Face Bolt appears darker than Hasbro's. *The "Twisted" in Twisted Tempo may be a reference to the gap in the Twisted Fusion Wheel. *Tempo is Italian and Portuguese for the word "time". *Twisted Tempo is the only Hasbro bey that comes with a tattooed Ripcord Launcher. *Twisted is one of the few wheels with no gaps or grooves. *Twisted Tempo's WD Performance Tip is more ball-shaped at the tip than other WD tips. Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Defense Type Category:Team Star Breakers Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Category:Metal Saga Category:Maximum Series Beyblades Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Big Bang Bladers